Akatsuki Kittens
by AiShadow
Summary: What would happen if the Akatsuki got caught in an explosion and got turned into kittens? And our little cherry blossom found them unconscious. Secrets are revealed and everything changes. Mada/Saku, Sasu/Naru/Kaka, Ita/Hina, Sai/Oc...possibly others...
1. New Home

Tsukaia: I know it's been like forever since i published something.

Kura: You got that right!

Tsukaia: Shut up! No one asked you. *rolls eyes as he backs up into a corner* Anyway there's going to be a pause on A dying wish because i'm currently lost on what to write next.

This is only my second fic so be nice.

Kura: Tsukaia does not own Naruto...for if she did you would know.

Tsukaia: Thank you...please R&R!

Chapter 1: New Home

He knew this plan was crazy and was putting all their lives on the line. Why couldn't the leader use his head for once? Then they wouldn't have to deal with this mess.

There was a big explosion behind them as they tried to escape. The explosion sent all ten of them flying in the same direction. It knocked them out cold and unconscious to the world.

* * *

Five miles away a girl, around seventeen, was heading to her home village, when the explosion went off. She whirled around ignoring her comrades that were telling her to ignore it.

"Shut up! You go on ahead and I'll catch up." She growled at the three men and other female and they flinched away from her.

"Whatever, bitch, you die not my problem." The other girl said and the younger girl glared.

"Leave, you old bat." She growled and walked off.

"I'm coming with you Sakura." One of the men said catching up to her while the other three left. The man had sun kissed blonde hair, glacier blue eyes, and a fox mask covering his face.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said and he smiled under his mask. In his eyes Sakura was beautiful, with her long pink hair, startling green eyes, and cream colored skin. The cat mask suited her perfectly.

They ran to the spot of the explosion and search the area for any injured people. Naruto came to a stop in front of a tree and called Sakura over.

"It looks like they got caught in the explosion. Are they alright?" Naruto asked and Sakura knelt next to them.

"They're breathing but some have cuts and bleeding. Come on, you grab five and I get the other ones." She said picking up five small furry bodies.

Naruto picked up the other five furry bodies and they started for the village. Something was telling Naruto that this was going to be a bad idea. They caught up with the other three at the gate.

"What are you carrying, bitch?" The female asked with her face twisted in disgust under her pig mask. The three males growled at her.

"Shut up, you old bat. At least I have a heart to save poor little animals." Sakura said continuing her way through the gates, getting stopped for a second then continuing with Naruto behind her. "Go ahead and report to Tsunade. Tell her I'm busy." Sakura called over her shoulder.

They made it to her apartment in no time. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. Sakura laid the kittens on the living room floor and she sat next to them. She removed her temporary anbu mask and sat it next to her. Naruto put the kittens he was holding down and looked at Sakura.

"Are you going to be able to heal them after all the chakra you used today?" Naruto asked and she nodded.

"Go on home. I'll talk to you in the morning." She said and he removed his mask and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't over exhaust yourself, okay?" She nodded and he left. Sakura sighed and set to work on the small animals. She sighed after hours of working on the kittens she retired to bed. She hadn't realized some had internal bleeding and they all had concussions.

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke to a loud crash in the living room. She jumped out of bed and ran in the room. Her eyes widen as she saw her most prized possession on the floor shattered and the kittens staring at it.

"Oh goodness." She said and walked over to the vase and picked up the pieces. "Mother's never going to forgive me for breaking it." She mumbled and threw the pieces away. She walked back out and looked at the kittens. "Now which one of you did it?" She asked and they all backed up leaving a brown kitten standing there. She picked him up and he whimpered. She sighed and looked at the name tag, she just noticed.

"Well, Tobi, you've been a bad kitten. You want to know what that vase meant to me." The kitten looked up at her. "That the last thing I have of my family. Everything and everyone else was destroyed in the fire." She said and he licked her thumb apologetically. "It's alright, now are you hungry?" She asked and they all meowed. She walked into the kitchen and they followed her.

She went through her fridge and pulled out a large fish and threw it onto the sink while she pulled out some other stuff. She sat Tobi on the floor with the rest of them then went to butchering the fish. She sautéed it while cooking rice and small amounts of vegetables. She pulled out one big plate and ten small ones and fixed them. She sat a plate in front of each kitten and hers on the table.

"No eating yet." She said and they all whined. She looked at them and they shut up. She fixed them a big bowl of water and herself some tea. She sat down and they looked at her. "You may eat now."

She ate and watched them basically devour the food and water. She put her plate in the sink and scooped up theirs and went to her room and got dressed. She came back out and found the kittens all in her bag.

"You want to come with me?" She asked and they nodded. "Okay, I'm going to the hospital to check on my patients then going to train." She said to herself and walked out her door with the bag on her shoulder. As she walked the streets everyone greeted her and she smiled and waved.

"Hey, bitch, how are your rodents doing? I hope they died." The girl from her mission said and Sakura ignored her. "Bitch, I'm speaking to you."

"And I'm ignoring you." Sakura said and the girl spit in her face. "Ino, I'm going to ask you nicely to move on so I don't make a fool of you in public." Sakura said wiping the spit off her face. Ino snatched her bag away from her.

"What you going to do slut? You're too weak to do anything." Ino said laughing and opening the bag. "Ahh!" She yelled as one of the kittens jumped out and scratched up her face. Ino grabbed the kitten and threw it into a brick wall.

Sakura picked up her dropped bag and rushed over to Tobi. She picked him up and he whimpered. Sakura healed his cracked skull and cradled him in her arms. She continued her walk to the hospital as Ino yelled profanities after her.

"It is okay, Tobi, Sakura-chan healed you." Sakura said and he snuggled under her breast. She walked into the hospital and Tsunade greeted her.

"Hello Sakura, how are you?" Tsunade asked and Sakura nodded taking her patients list.

"Ino cracked this little guy's skull but he's fine now." Sakura said and Tsunade sighed.

"I'll see what I can do about her but for now do you're rounds." Sakura nodded and walked off. "Oh and put him away. One of your patients has a cat problem." Tsunade called and Sakura nodded.

She went through her rounds, putting Tobi away then taking him out when she left the room. She walked into her last patient's room and sighed.

"What did you do this time?" She asked and the nine year old boy grinned at her.

"I tripped down the stairs yesterday and broke my arm." Sakura sighed and ruffled his hair.

"You are always breaking something, Touzen. How are you feeling since the reset?" She asked and he smiled.

"Better then yesterday but it still hurts to move it." He said and she nodded. "Sakura-chan, what's that?" He asked looking at the kitten in her arms.

"This is Tobi, one of the ten kittens I have. He got injured earlier so I carry him around." She said and Touzen's eyes widen. She looked at Tobi and realized his fur was now a grayish black color.

"You have ten? Where are they?" He asked and she opened her bag and they all hopped out onto the bed. His eyes grew even wider at the colors.

One was a burnt orange color, two were blue but two different shades, another was blonde while another was red. Then one was green, another one was all white while the other one was light brown, the last one was black.

"Don't ask…I found them this way last night on the way home from my mission." Sakura said knowing he was about to ask about their odd colors. "They were all named when I found them but no return address."

"Sakura-chan, they're all cute. Are they all boys?" Sakura nodded and the light blue one hissed. Sakura picked it up and immediately apologized to the kitten.

"Sorry, Konan is obviously a girl." Sakura said and he laughed. "Well, Touzen, you are doing well so I'm going to take my leave. You better be good for your nurses, okay?" He nodded watching the kittens jump into her bag. Sakura kissed his forehead and walked out the room.

She dropped her patients list off at the front desk and left the hospital. She hopped from roof to roof until she reached the training grounds. She landed softly and was greeted by a loud Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, how are they doing?" Naruto yelled and Sakura sighed.

"There all fine. Ino got attacked by this one and ended up breaking his skull." Sakura said and Naruto laughed.

"Serves her right, she has no reason to mess with you. So is he alright?" Sakura nodded and sat Tobi down and let the other out. "They're all weird." He said and she glared at him.

"Naruto, don't call them weird or I'll turn you into a fox." Naruto whimpered and stepped away from her.

"Hello Sakura, why is kit hiding from you this time?" Someone else said and Sakura smiled.

"Hey, Sasuke, well he called my kittens weird and I threaten to turn him into a fox." Sakura said and Sasuke chuckled.

"You should do it. Hey Sakura, how are you?" Sakura smiled, she loved her boys.

"Hey Kakashi, you really think I should?" They both nodded and Naruto yelped when he felt a small prick in his shoulder.

"Sakura, this isn't fair." Naruto said before he fell on all fours and sprouting a tail, a set of ears and a muzzle with loads of fur.

"Now, what are we doing for training?" She asked as Naruto trotted over to the kittens and plopped down.

"Nothing, you have to watch Hinata practice. Showing her what went wrong and what goes right." Kakashi said and she nodded. "Hinata should be here right about now." He said and Hinata landed in the clearing. Kakashi and Sasuke kissed Sakura's cheek and went over to get the pouting fox. They picked him up and disappeared.

"Okay, Hinata, do what you need to do to warm up." Hinata nodded and Sakura went over and sat by her kittens. Hinata spent ten minutes stretching her muscles and relaxing her mind.

"I'm ready Sakura." She stuttered out and Sakura nodded.

"Show me your stance for you bloodline." Sakura said and Hinata dropped to her stance. Sakura saw that it wasn't comfortable for her and it was Neji's stance. "Okay, come back up." Hinata stood straight and two of the kittens trotted over to Hinata. The red one and blonde one, they started pushing at her legs and Sakura realized what they were doing. "Hinata let them guide you into a stance." Hinata nodded and let the little kittens guide her. Hinata was surprised because the stance was way more comfortable. "How does this stance feel?" Sakura asked Hinata smiled softly.

"It's more comfortable than the other one." She said and Sakura nodded as her kittens trotted back over to her. Sakura looked at the name tags.

"Thank you Sasori and Deidara." She said ignoring the bell going off in her head. "Okay, Hinata, try out that stance with your bloodline." Hinata nodded and started moving with her eyes activated but ended up tripping over her feet and falling on her face. She sat up and cleaned her face off sighing.

"This is a waste of time. I can't even stay on my feet." Hinata mumbled and Sakura sighed.

"You have on too much clothing. Remove the jacket." Sakura said and Hinata blushed removing her coat. She stood up and Sakura nodded. "Try it again and try to moving different from the normal Hyuga style." She nodded and positioned her feet in the new stance and tried it again but a little different, in the end she still fell on her face.

"I-I'm just m-making a fool of m-myself." Hinata said sitting up and Sakura sighed again. "Can I-I give up? I-It's useless to try a train me." She said and another one of her kittens went over to Hinata, it's was Konan.

"One more time and follow Konan." Sakura said and Hinata sighed. She gave it one more try and followed Konan's every move. She glided easily behind Konan and slowly started falling into her own style. "Much better, now keep practicing that way." Sakura said lying down; her body was still exhausted from last night.

Sakura hadn't realized she had fallen slept until she heard a loud meow in her ear. She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked and they nudged her in Hinata's direction. Sakura looked over that way and sighed. It seemed like Hinata had fainted. "I got her; you just get in the bag." She said and they all hopped in the bag and she put it on her shoulder. She walked over to Hinata and picked her up doing a simple teleport jutsu.

They appeared in her living room and Sakura put Hinata on the couch. She let the kittens out and they all crowded around her. Hinata had passed out from the heat which probably had something to do with her clothes.

"Well, guys, she's okay and will be up in a few hours. In the meantime, I'd like to welcome you to your new home." She said to the kittens and they purred happily.


	2. Kitten Talk

Tsukaia: Okay, here's chapter 2!

Kura: That was fast...What did you do stay up all night?

Tsukaia: Maybe or maybe not...

Kura: *Sigh* Tsukaia does not own Naruto. If she did you would know and she wouldn't be stuck in the house with her

annoying sisters and brother.

Tsukaia: Enjoy! Oh and please R&R!

Chapter 2: Kitten Talk

Sakura smiled and walked off to her room to take a long hot bath. As she left the kittens looked after her then at each other.

'I got a question.' The other blue one said and the burnt orange looked at him. 'Why are we so drawn to her? I mean besides her peaceful and caring aura.'

'Truthfully Kisame I don't know.' The orange one said and Kisame sighed.

'Tobi knows why. Sakura-chan saved us last night and healed us and her chakra infused with ours. It affected us in different ways, at least that's what Tobi thinks.' Tobi said and that got them to thinking.

'It's weird but I think Tobi's right because I never thought he would attack someone, un.' Deidara said and they nodded.

'Actually we all wanted to attack that girl, we became protective of her.' Sasori said and they nodded.

'What about the little Hyuga girl? You two helped her with her stance.' The orange one said.

'We viewed her as a piece of art. With a little bit of help she will bloom into something amazing.' Deidara said and Sasori nodded. Sasori jumped on the couch and nudged the edge of Hinata's shirt up.

'Her beauty is being destroyed by these.' Sasori said and they all jumped up on the couch to see what he was talking about. 'She's covered in them, that why she has on all this stuff.' Itachi growled and hopped off the couch. Kisame felt sorry for him considering he couldn't do anything to help her.

'Itachi, what's wrong, un?' Deidara asked worried as he watched him pace.

'That's my fiancé. And her father has beaten her again for no reason.' He growled and they stared at him. Sakura came down the hall in her fluffy red towel, have yet to get in the tub, and stopped noticing the kittens surrounding Hinata while one paced back and forth. She walked over to them and saw Hinata's shirt up a little. She pulled the shirt up further and sighed taking it off her.

"He got his hands on you again. Okay, he wants to fuck with me then it's time to fuck with him. I told him well enough that I see one bruise on you I was going to kill him. You, young lady, are moving in with me." Sakura said and looked at Hinata's legs. "It looks like he ordered Neji to help him and he couldn't refuse without dying himself. And Hinata would never forgive herself if he died for her." Sakura said and pulled down her pants legs. She stood and left the room to take a quick shower and heal Hinata.

'Well that was an easy way to help you out.' Hidan said and Itachi nodded.

'I noticed the bells that were going off in her head and how she ignored them.' Itachi said getting the subject of his fiancé.

'We have to tell her once she learns all our names.' Konan said and the orange one thought about it. 'Pein, you know she deserves to know, especially since she's going to be taking care of us.'

'Yes, I know and we are.' He said and they nodded.

Sakura walked back into the living room and knelt beside Hinata. She ran her fingers through her wet hair and sighed. She picked up the white and light brown kittens and looked at their name tags.

"Hidan and Kakuzu, sit next to…" She paused and looked at the black kitten's tag. "Sit next to, Itachi, for me." She said once again ignoring the bells. She put Sasori and Deidara down next to them and next to them Tobi and Konan. She looked at the last three and read their tag. "Pein, Zetsu, and Kisame." She mumbled and sat them down. She worked on Hinata for thirty minutes then collapsed to the ground exhausted.

The kittens nudged her and she groaned sitting up. She looked at the kittens then went to the kitchen. She fixed them a large bowl of milk and herself a cup a jasmine tea. She opened the window and Sai came through it.

"You called for me, Sakura-chan?" He asked and she nodded. He sat down next to her and sighed. "What do you need, blossom?"

"Write the entire alphabet on a piece of paper then give the orange kitten to me." She said and he got out an empty scroll and wrote down what he had to then he got the orange kitten that growled and hissed at him for taking him away from his milk.

"Quiet down, Pein, I'll give you your own bowl later." Sakura said sipping her tea. "Now Sai, write down every letter his paw touches." She said and he nodded.

'Akatsuki, we were caught in the explosion and hit our heads knocking us unconscious. When we woke we were kittens and strangely attached to you. We're stuck in this form for I don't know how long. And I fear that we can't leave your side either.' Sakura read the letter and sighed.

"That means you tried killing a Haruno. Was he male?" She asked and Pein nodded. "He probably was a distant relative because we were the only two left. He destroyed himself with that explosion and his last thoughts were to turn you into kittens to make you useless." Sakura said with a sigh, she looked at Sai and he was looking intensely at the kittens.

"Sakura you know to call me if you need something. You know you're going to have to tell the other three and if the psychotic bitch bothers you again just tell me." Sai said and she nodded. "Well goodnight." He said and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Goodnight Sai." She said and he disappeared out the window. She closed her window and looked at the kittens. "Now what do cook for dinner?" She asked herself and watched as Pein touched some letters. "Fish, no, how about beef over steamed rice." She said and they all meow their yes. Sakura went to cooking as the kittens watched her move about the kitchen.

'She accepted that easily.' Itachi said and Pein nodded. 'She's really interesting.'

"I can hear you, you know." Sakura said and they looked at her. "Activating my bloodline didn't come to me at first." She said stirring the beef.

'So you can't change us back?' Pein asked and she shook her head.

"I can't undo what another Haruno did. Tried it once and ended up in the hospital for two weeks." She said and they sighed.

'Well how are we going to do this, yeah?' Deidara asked and Sakura rubbed her temples.

"Kura, come here for a minute." Sakura said and a person appeared next to her. He had long silky brown hair, pulled into a messy ponytail, startling green eyes and soft cream colored skin.

"Yes, little Kura-chan?" He asked and looked where she pointed. "Hm, there's nothing I can do." He said and she sighed.

"Okay, sit at the table dinner will be ready shortly." She said and he plopped down at the table. Five minutes later Hinata stumbled into the kitchen rubbing her forehead completely ignoring the fact she has on no shirt. Kura stood and waited about two seconds before Hinata was wrapped around him.

"Kura, I missed you so much." She said and he chuckled. Sakura looked at Itachi as he growled and hissed. "How long has it been?" She asked and he sat down with her.

"A good three years, little Kura doesn't need me when your around."

"Actually every time I call you I'm on a mission or she's on one." Sakura said fixing plates and dishing them out. "Hinata, you're hurting one of the kittens' feelings being wrapped around Kura." Sakura said and Itachi just looked at his food then pushed it away with his paw.

"Which one is it?" She asked and Sakura pointed to Itachi. Hinata got out of Kura's lap and picked up the black kitten. She read the name tag and looked into his eyes. "You're definitely my Itachi." She said and sat down in front of her plate and sat him on the floor in front of his. "You eat then I'll hold you." She said and he growled.

"No eating yet." Sakura said and they whined again but stopped when she looked at them. She fixed tea for them and water for the kittens and a small bowl of milk for Pein. "Now you may eat." She said and watched as they devoured the food.

"Little Kura, haven't I already told you that you are an amazing cook?" Kura asked and Sakura nodded eating her food. "Well I'm telling you again. You inherited the one skill I don't have and never will."

"Mhm…you have to teach me some of your recipes." Hinata said and Sakura giggled. To one kitten it was music to his ears.

"You two are crazy. You love my food I get it but it's not that amazing."

'Understatement, this is the best food I have had in months.' Konan said and Sakura raised an eyebrow. 'Itachi's the only one who can cook and he doesn't do it very often.'

"I didn't know Itachi could cook." Hinata said and Sakura laughed. "I'm serious. Itachi you owe me a breakfast." Hinata said and Itachi walked away.

"So, little Kura-chan, who do you want me to kill?" Kura asked and Hinata looked at them.

"Sakura the answer is no, absolutely not." Hinata said and Sakura glared at her.

"Hinata, I will turn you into a wolf if you don't let me do what I want." Sakura said and Hinata glared back.

"My answer is still no. Sakura if you kill him guess who has to take his place, me." Hinata said and Sakura sighed.

"Why not let Hanabi or Neji take your spot. I mean with the way thing are going with Sasuke, the Uchiha clan is never going to be revived and the freaking jutsu will wear off in most likely a year tops. The Hyuga clan doesn't need to be revived and with Itachi still heir, you are going to be considered an Uchiha." Sakura said and Hinata sighed.

"I can't put that heavy burden on them." Hinata mumbled and Kura sighed.

"I'm only going to say this once and I'm going to say it bluntly." He said and Hinata and Sakura looked at him. "Haishi hates you with a passion. Hanabi hates you too because she always have and gets a pleasure out of seeing him beat you. Haishi wants nothing more than to sell you off to the highest bidder so Hanabi can take the title you have." He said and Hinata rolled her eyes.

"You act like I don't know this already. I gave all his bidders something much younger then myself." She said with an evil smirk, which she picked up from Itachi.

"You evil little thing, I didn't think you had it in you." Sakura said and Hinata giggled. "You gave them his precious little angel." Kura laughed and Sakura smirked.

"The little slut deserved it." Kura said and Hinata rolled her eyes. "Okay now that I don't have to kill anyone can we go to bed now?" He asked and Sakura nodded.

"Hinata grab Itachi and head to your room." Sakura said and Hinata nodded skipping out the kitchen. "Come on, time for bed." She said scooping up her kittens up in her arms and walked to her room with Kura behind her. She sat her kittens on the bed and stripped of all her clothes and Konan mewled. Sakura ignored her and Kura snapped his fingers. Now Sakura had on orange top and black short shorts. "Naruto night." She mumbled and got in bed. Kura laughed softly and got in with her.

The kittens all crowded around her as she fell asleep, deactivating her bloodline. The kittens looked at each other then at her and sighed.

'No more talking tonight sleep.' Pein said and they all doze off blissfully.


	3. Rude Awakening

Tsukaia: I do not own Naruto. for if I did Naruto would soooo different.

Kura: You did the disclaimer!

Tsukaia: Yea, what about it?

Shadow: You never do the disclaimer...

Tsukaia: I wanted to try it. *sticks tongue out childishly* Anyway here you go and enjoy. Please R&R...

Chapter 3: Rude Awakening

The next morning Sakura woke to a loud noise coming through her front door. She groaned and plucked all the kittens off her body. She got up and walked to the front of the apartment. She looked at the pile of men in her floor with the exception of a fox.

"What do you four think you're doing? It's too early to be making all this noise." Sakura said rubbing her eyes and they looked up at her.

"Well these idiots decided to burst through the door time I unlocked it instead of giving me time to open the door." Sai said and Sakura rolled her eyes. Kura and Hinata made their way to the front and had to sigh at the mess in the door.

"Will you get up already?" Sakura said and they stumbled off of each other. "What's so important that you had to wake me at this time in the morning?"

"First we would like Naruto back." Sasuke said and she nodded and Naruto was back to normal. "And second, you're housing Akatsuki kittens?"

"Yes, Sasuke, I have all ten of them under one roof." Sakura said rubbing her eyes again.

"Oh my goddess, Kura's here." Naruto said just realizing Kura was standing there. Naruto pounced on the sleepy brunette purring happily. "I missed you so much." Naruto said and Kura chuckled while Sasuke and Kakashi growled.

"Yay, Kura's here." They said halfheartedly as they watched their blonde purr with pure delight.

"So, what did you bring me this time?" Naruto asked and Kura raised an eyebrow.

"A new look." He said and Naruto hopped down waiting for Kura. He snapped his fingers and Naruto was dressed in an orange kimono with a black dragon on it and his hair was longer. It was long just like Kura's except a little shorter and pulled into a ponytail with his bangs hanging in his face. "Turn around and show it off." Kura ordered playfully and Naruto turned on his heel to look at everyone in the room.

"Wow…" They were speechless and could barely believe their eyes.

"Sakura, we'll be back later this morning." Kakashi said grabbing his blonde's hand and dragging him out the apartment with his bluenette. Sakura giggled and closed her front door. She looked at Sai and he looked ready to paint something.

"Sakura…" He said and she nodded heading back to her bedroom taking off her shirt in the process. Kura followed and Hinata went to her room curling back up with Itachi.

Sakura walked into her bedroom and noticed all her kittens were awake. She smiled at them and crawled back into bed. She lay down and Kura snapped his fingers. Her bra was gone and the red satin sheets were just covering her butt.

"We're going back to sleep while Sai paints my back." She mumbled and the kittens looked confused but started dozing off anyway. Sai straddled her legs, getting to work on her back, caring the brush sensually across her back. After hours of delicate working he finished.

He eased off the bed to take a look at his works. On her back were her ten kittens, each one representing her many different auras. Gaara had once told her that when he looked at Sakura, her aura was multi colored. It was green, orange, yellow, two different blues and browns, black, white, and red. They never understood why it was like that but he found a good way to put it out.

He stood there looking at her, now trying to think of a name. He looked at Kura for advice and the demon was asleep. Sai sighed softly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Master's Will…" Sai mumbled and smiled. That was the perfect name for it because she was their master now and they listen to her every word. "That is much more suitable for this lovely tenshi." He mumbled and left her house smiling softly.

Sakura woke up another hour later and mewled softly as she stretched her body. She slowly realized her kittens were all staring at her back. She looked at Kura and he was staring too.

"What are you staring at?" She asked and Kura snapped out of trance.

"You're aura is on your back." He said and she raised an eyebrow. "As in Sai painted your multi colored aura in the form of those kittens." Sakura gracefully got out of bed and looked at her back in the mirror.

"I don't like it." She said and Kura gasped. "I mean I love it an all but I prefer my emotions not to be known. Sai, get over here." She said and Sai appeared in the room with his eyes closed.

"I know you're complaining about it but I found it to be nice. With the way you filter from one emotion to another and your aura takes on a full color for once." He said and she sighed. "It's like beauty in the eye of the beholder."

"Who might the beholder be?" She questioned and he chuckled. He could name a kitten that liked it.

"You'll figure it out sooner or later." He said and Kura laughed softly. "Sakura, I named it Master's Will because it's not like this is something that happens every day. Tell me once where you've been able to control the outcome of your own life?" She sighed and shook her head.

Not once has she ever been able to control what happened in her but as of right now she's been able to control it. Since she found the kittens she's been able to make the choices herself without them having a fatal effect on her life.

"Three…two…one…" Kura counted down and Konan became human again. She gasped and covered herself. "She represents control in your life. Once you realized that you now have control over it, she goes back to normal." Kura said and Sakura blinked. "That is what's going to happen to the rest of them once you figure out what they represent."

"You knew this whole time and didn't tell me." She growled and he blinked.

"It's not my job to interfere with something like this. I'm only a demon at was made your guardian since you are my reincarnation. It's my job to protect you and help you along the way." He said defensively and she sighed and looked at Sai.

"You're more helpful than I thought." She said and he smiled. "Okay, only for today then it goes."She said and walked off to her closet.

"Sakura, don't leave me here with all these men." Konan said and Sakura pecked out her closet.

"I'll be back in a second." Sakura said and went right back into the closet and came out a second later in a red lacy bra and boy shorts. "Okay, Sai, you and Kura go to the living room and sit until I come make breakfast." She said and they walked out the room. Sakura pulled Konan off the bed making her drop the sheet that was covering her.

"Epp!" Konan yelped and tried covering herself. Sakura swatted her hands away and Konan whimpered. She hated her body it wasn't pretty or curvy at all and she was told that every day.

"Hm…perfect you're the same size as me." Sakura said disappearing into her closet again and coming out with blue underwear like her. "The shower's through that door." She point and Konan nodded. "Use whatever you like and the towels are in the cabinet." Konan disappeared into the bathroom and Sakura's delightful mood disappeared as she glared at the kittens.

"Are you retarded or something? You should never insult a woman's figure especially since she has to live with nothing but men. Rule 1: Women have low self-esteem when it comes to their bodies." She scolded the kittens and they whimpered. "I could care less about what others think of my body but others depend on it."

She walked over to the mirror and brushed her tousled hair. She swopped it up into a messy ponytail and looked back at the kittens.

"What possessed you to tell her that?" She asked and they looked away from her. "So that's it. Hurting her cause you could." She said and shook her head. Sakura walked into her closet and came out with two outfits. She laid them in the couch in her room and waited for Konan to come out the bathroom.

Konan walked out the bathroom in the underwear with a towel wrapped around her. She winced slightly when Sakura took the towel from her.

"Come on, let's go make breakfast." She said and Konan winced again following as they walked out the room with no clothes and the kittens following her. "We're going to do this until you get your self-esteem back. So when you're in the house you're not allowed to have on any clothes." Sakura said and Konan nodded. "And just to make you feel better same goes for me and Hinata."

Sakura walked into the kitchen and was greeted with breakfast already on the table and Hinata fixing tea.

"Someone needs help with their self-esteem?" She asked setting up another plate for Konan and Sakura nodded.

"It seems that away. She's been damaged by mean men." Sakura said glaring at the kittens as they ate their fish and rice.

"Uchiha-san was the only one that never said anything." She said softly and they looked at Itachi.

'I have my fiancé so I have no reason to look at other women.' He said and Hinata giggled at his reason. Sakura nodded and started eating her food in a dazed state as Kura came in the kitchen and started eating with Sai.

"What's on the schedule today, Sakura?" Kura asked and Sakura blinked.

"You are going back to the heavens until I call for you." She said and he pouted. Sai's eyes widen and he pulled out his stretch book and started drawing. "I'm going to help finish helping Hinata with her training and Konan going to help out."

"Sakura, we're back." Kakashi said from the entrance and they all walked into the kitchen. Naruto was limping slightly and wincing softly with every step. Sasuke and Kakashi looked beyond satisfied with their work. Naruto took a seat in Kura's lap and sighed.

"So Konan, how's Sakura been treating you?" Naruto asked and Konan blushed and fidgeted under his eyes. "Ah, so that's it. A little self-esteem problem." He mumbled then smiled at her.

"Oi, why don't I have a plate?" Kakashi asked and Sakura shrugged.

"I didn't make breakfast, Hina did." She said ignoring his pout and putting her plate away. "Hina, you remember the rules. No clothes in the house." Sakura said and she nodded. The guys sighed and went into the living room, Kura carrying Naruto, as the girls walked down the hall to change. The kittens decided not to follow their angry master so they walked into the living room.

"Bad kittens, I thought you had at least a little respect for women." Naruto said and Itachi trotted over to his brother and sat at his feet. Pein hissed and growled at Naruto and Naruto barked back, scaring the kitten. "I'm sure Sakura gave you rule one so here rule 2: Never insult a woman's figure. It either causes you pain or them." He said and they groaned.

"So how are you three going to spend your day?" Sakura asked coming into the room. "I know Sai's disappearing with Kura…" She was rudely interrupted by Naruto.

"I'm spending it with Kura." He said clinging to the brunette and said brunette sighed.

'You're going to kill them Naruto. A day without you is like a day without the sun to them. Are you willing to kill them?' Naruto nodded and Kura sighed.

"Okay, what about you two?" She asked and they shrugged. "Locked in your house waiting for your blonde to come back." They nodded and she sighed.

"Bye, Sakura." They said walking out the door ignoring their now pouting blonde. Naruto got out of Kura's lap and stomped out of the house to stop them.

"Let's go, we have things to do." Sakura said and Kura disappeared with Sai.

Side Track for a minute:

"Where's my kiss?" Naruto demanded and they just looked at him. He growled and stomped his foot.

"You're fonder of Kura so it didn't matter if you got one or not." Kakashi said and Sasuke nodded his agreement.

"You, two, get jealous too easy. You're my lovers and Kura's my best friend and nothing more." Naruto said and they looked away ashamed. He sighed and walked over to them grabbing their hands. "Fine, I won't hangout with Kura today." He said and they wrapped their arms around their blonde and started for home.

End of Side Track:

Sakura picked up the kittens and put them in her bag and picked it up. She walked out the door with the other two following after her. They hopped from roof to roof and landed softly in the training grounds.

"Okay, Hinata start off from where you left off." Sakura said and Hinata nodded stripping of everything except her underwear. As she started moving, Sakura noticed they weren't steady and she was going to fall soon. "Hinata, pause for a minute. I want you to take this in easy fluid steps. You're unbalanced somewhere."

"It's her chest. With her bloodline it requires her to use her lower body the most and only her hands when it comes to the upper body." Konan said and Sakura blinked as she realized she was correct. "But she can use that to her advantage. If we straighten her stance instead of lowering it, she can balance her body and be able to move it more freely instead of it being lowered." Konan analyzed the way her body moved when she was in a lowered stance and how it would move if it was straighten.

"Deidara …Sasori…you think you can put her in the right stance?" Sakura asked and they nodded. They trotted over to Hinata and she followed their directions. "How's this stance?" Sakura asked and Hinata smiled.

"I like it." She said simply and Sakura nodded.

"The only problem is that she's going to have to break from the traditional Hyuga style completely. She has to create her own style so that it works with the new stance." Konan said and Hinata brows knitted together in thought.

"I've been experimenting with my chakra. Gaara's been helping me out a little with it, when he comes to visit." She said remembering how she made her chakra appear around her hand and got fascinated by the way it glowed.

"Okay, we'll try that after we work on how you're going to move your feet." Sakura said and Hinata nodded. She knew exactly how she was going to move her feet but first she was going to experiment.

Sakura and Konan watched as Hinata start spinning on her toes and balancing herself perfectly. Then she started moving her arms and hands. Her hands glowed and she started moving faster and faster until a full net was surrounding her then she started slowing down coming to a stop. She slightly touched the net and that square lashed out and cut through the tree it touched.

"Amazing…" Hinata said and giggled, she had finally perfected that small detail she could never figure out. Her new stance made it work more efficiently. "That was all I needed to perfect that. Thanks Sakura-chan, Kon-chan." She said smiling and they laughed as she got back dressed.

"This whole time the only thing she need was a new stance. Amazing…" Sakura said and Konan giggled.

"And she got the help from the least of likely people." Konan said and Sakura nodded.

"How about we call it a day and go shopping for some clothes for you?" Sakura asked and Hinata and Konan nodded. They had the kittens back inside the bag and started walking back towards the village. The whole time laughing and joking with each other.

"Bitch, your freaking cat messed up my face!" Ino yelled and Sakura ignored her. "I'm talking to you, forehead." Sakura stopped and looked at her.

"And I'm ignoring you." Sakura said like yesterday but this time Ino drew her fist back to punch her. Hinata caught her wrist in a vice like grip and Konan grabbed her neck.

"I'm going to ask you nicely not to lay a hand on her. If you do, I will gladly snap your neck." Konan said tightening her grip on her neck as Sakura sighed.

"She's not worth the effort or time. Come on, we have business to take care of." Sakura said walking off as Hinata and Konan followed after her. Ino found the biggest rock and chucked it at Sakura's head. It made contact with the back of her head and it connected hard.

People in the streets gasped as blood flowed into her pink mane. Hinata and Konan glared at Ino along with the other villagers. Sakura reached up and removed the rock from her skull. She looked at it and tossed it over her shoulder and kept walking.

"Shall we continue?" She asked after realizing they weren't following her. They nodded and ran to catch up to her.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Hinata asked and Sakura glanced at her.

"Not right now. She's another problem that isn't worth my time yet." Sakura said and they nodded but looked worriedly at the back of her head. "It's already healing so stop worrying about it." She said and they nodded.

They shopped for food and brought Konan some new outfits. They walked to the hospital where Tsunade was in her office. They knew they had to tell her now or else it would be a pain later.

They stepped into her office and Tsunade looked up from her work to see who it was.

"I already know. As long as they follow your every command, I have no problem with it. But once they all go back to normal they are out of the village." She said and Sakura nodded. "You're already attached to them, aren't you?" Sakura nodded again and Tsunade sighed.

"What if I can't let them go?" She asked and Tsunade looked out the window chewing her bottom lip.

"Then I shall let you go with them. Hinata won't let you go unless she goes too, so I'm letting both of you go. Besides that Hinata would want to be with her fiancé." Tsunade said and Sakura nodded. "Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sai will be devastated if I let you go without them so their free to go too. Can all of you live in peace together?"

"With a big enough place to stay, yes but if it's not it'll be nothing but chaos." Konan said and Hinata spoke up.

"I have a summer home. It's built inside a mountain. It'll provide enough space for all of us. Everyone would have their own private room which comes with a bathroom attached to it. It automatically personalizes the room to your likings when you step in. The only problem there is is that it hard to navigate around the place. It's like a giant maze." Hinata said and Tsunade nodded.

"They had to have had floor plans for it. If they dug it through the mountain's side then there's a gaping hole in the side of it."

"No, not really, sure there was one but they put a large door there. Only way you can see it is if you have my permission and there aren't many people that have my permission." She said and they looked at her. "Only Neji and Gaara have my permission. Other than that, I don't trust anyone to know where it's at."

"And your father gave you this?" Tsunade asked with a raised brow. Haishi couldn't have possibly given her that, the man hates her.

"Yeah, right, like that man would even bother to waste his money on me. I had it made myself. Gaara helped of course. He had said something about it being our vacation home during the summer. So we split it down the middle, paying for everything, including the man that set up the jutsu for the rooms to change to your personality." She heard hissing coming from Sakura's bag and Sakura taking out an angry Itachi and handing him to her. She sighed and rubbed behind his ear.

"Have we come to a reasonable decision?" Tsunade asked and Sakura nodded as Itachi poofed back into human form. He hid his nakedness behind Hinata.

"Kura put him on some clothes." Sakura said and Itachi was dressed in a black kimono. "Thank you." She said and he stepped from behind Hinata. "So that means you're my reasoning side?" He nodded and glared down at Hinata.

"Have a lovely afternoon, Lady Tsunade." Konan said and they all vanished to the apartment. They dropped their bags into their rooms and Sakura made Konan strip.

"Yes, you really have to do this otherwise you're going to be self-conscious of your body." Sakura said striping down to her underwear too. Her kittens were sitting on the bed looking at them. They were all too aware of the fact that her hair was mated with blood.

"Sakura-chan, what about your hair, it's filled with blood." Konan asked and Sakura walked into her bathroom. She came back five minutes later towel drying her hair.

"Much better, now what to cook for dinner?" Sakura mumbled and grabbed her brush.

"Itachi's cooking." Hinata said walking into the room with Itachi wrapped around her waist. Hinata was pretty much naked like both of them.

"What are you cooking?" She asked and he shrugged. "Okay, we'll sit back and you just surprise us." He reluctantly let go of his Hime and walked to the kitchen. Sakura looked at the kittens and they quickly scrambled out of the room. She closed the door and took a seat on her bed with the other two.

"I love that I have some power over them." She said and they giggled. "So Hinata, why was Itachi mad at you?" Hinata sighed and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Because he thinks I cheated on him with Gaara, just because we have a summer home together." She said and Konan raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem like the type of person to do something like that." Konan said and Sakura nodded.

"She's not the type of person to do that." Sakura said and Hinata sighed.

"Gaara's like the big brother I always wanted. Neji's my guardian, my protector and everything in between. But Gaara's been there for me every since Neji went against his promise to always protect me, during the chunin exams."

"I was wondering why he went against his promise." Sakura said and Hinata looked at her. "That was the first time Haishi ordered him to kill you." Hinata nodded.

"I didn't learn this until I found Neji curled up in a corner whimpering from the beatings Haishi gave him for every time he failed to complete this task."

"Have you found out why he wants you dead?" Konan asked and Hinata nodded.

"He found the agreement he made with Itachi's parents. That agreement is still in effect because Itachi is still very much alive. With him alive means that he has to step down and hand the title over to who's next in line. So instead of going after someone he can't beat, he goes for the next best thing."

"Okay, back to Gaara. So every since the chunin exams he's been there protecting you?" Sakura asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, Gaara's listens to me and my problems and comforts me when I need it the most. In return, I became his best friend. You know Gaara has a crush on someone." She said and Sakura gasped leaning in closer. She wanted to know who the sand demon was crushing on since he never wants to tell her his love life. He always shied away from the subject when they talked. Sakura was his best friend too and it wasn't fair that Hinata got to know his secret and she didn't.

"Who is it?" Konan asked wanting to know too.

"It's…" Just as she was about to say the name Itachi walked in the room with someone.

"You have company." He said and they looked over at him and the person.

"Gaara, love, how are you?" Hinata asked and hopped off the bed and hugged him while kissing him softly on the lips. Itachi twitched and walked out the room. "Sakura, there's no poison in your house, right?" She asked and Sakura shook her head and Hinata nodded.

"I'm fine my princess. How are you?" He asked addressing all of them. Sakura looked away from him pouting. Konan said she was fine. He already knew Hinata was fine. What got him though was Sakura, she didn't even look at him and it hurt him that his best friend was ignoring him.

"I'm not talking to you." She said childishly and there was a crash in her living room. She got out of bed and went to check on it. She blinked as a grown man was lying across her floor. He had long black hair, piercing red eyes and the features of an Uchiha. She forgot to mention he was naked.

Kura put some clothes on him and she blinked at the man. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um…" She said and he looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Tobi…" He said and she blinked. Her cute kitten was this hot guy. "Um…Tobi's my nickname. I'm actually Uchiha Madara." He said and she blinked. There was no way in hell this hot guy in her living room floor was an eighty year old man. "I don't age, I'm forever eighteen."

"Okay, so you're supposed to be my childishness." She asked and he nodded. She hummed and walked back to her room. She closed the door and sat on the bed. "Did you know Tobi's like hot?" She asked and Konan raised an eyebrow.

"No I didn't. I think we're seeing two different people. Tobi always wears a hideous orange swirl mask on his face and is constantly annoying. I just figured he was ugly because he hid his face behind an ugly mask." Konan said and the door opened and in walked Tobi.

"I'd appreciate it, if you didn't call me ugly." He said and closed the door with his foot. He sat behind Sakura as she childishly kept ignoring Gaara.

"You know there was a reason why I didn't tell you." Gaara said and Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "I didn't tell you because you're closed to him than Hinata." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

Both she and Hinata were close to Sasuke and Naruto and Sai. The only person she was closer too than Hinata was…Neji. Her eyes widen and Gaara sighed.

"Oh my Kura…" She said and blinked. Gaara was in love with Neji, her best friend. And what was so ironic about it was that Neji was completely and helplessly in love with Gaara. "I can't believe this, they're both so dense." She said and Konan and Hinata giggled understanding what she meant. Gaara and Tobi raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, back on subject. Hinata has a jealous fiancé and he thinks Hinata's having an affair with Gaara." Gaara chuckled and licked his Hime's neck. "Which they probably are but aren't telling anyone." She said and Hinata giggled.

"They're totally having an affair." Konan said and Tobi raised an eyebrow. He thought they were trying to get the poor boy killed because a jealous Itachi, is a dangerous Itachi.

"Um…you're trying to get him killed. A jealous Itachi is a very dangerous Itachi." He warned and Konan knew this. She knew Itachi was very dangerous when jealous and that they should stop before something horrible happened.

"Okay, enough with the little joke. Itachi might kill Gaara in his jealously fit then I'd have to kill him." Hinata said and Sakura sighed.

"Yes, now that I've released my inner childishness. It's time to become violent." She said and they raised an eyebrow. "Ino wasn't worth my time earlier but now I'm in the mood to cause pain."

"Well count me in; I don't like the blonde bitch." Tobi said and Konan looked at him. That was a new one from Tobi, he didn't curse ever.

"Not tonight, little Kura-chan…" Kura said appearing in the room with a tousled Sai in his arms nuzzled in his chest. "We have something important to do tonight Sakura." He said and she raised an eyebrow. 'Kami wants to see you.'

"Okay, I'll be back. Go ahead and eat without me." She said and Kura glared at Tobi. He was touching his little Kura-chan and no male was allowed to do that but Sai, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. Sakura sighed softly as Kura took her away from Tobi.

Hinata and Gaara giggled as Kura disappeared with Sakura and Sai while Tobi pouted. Konan sat there confused for a minute then realized that Kura didn't like males touching his Kura-chan. Gaara held Hinata close and walked out the room to the kitchen with the other two following.

Itachi put down the knife he was using and took his fiancé from Gaara. He didn't like her being naked in front of all these men because her body was only meant for his eyes. Hinata watched with interest as her fiancé chopped up the vegetables.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukaia: Stress is taking a toll on me. Sorry for not updating sooner but school complicates things.

Kura: No, shit...you're a fucking senior. Of course it's going to be stressful.

Tsukaia: No one asked you. Anyway...I'm working on a one shot to explain how Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke happened. And I'm working on the explaination for everything so just a little longer, everything's going to come together.

Shadow: You really don't owe them an explanation. it's your story so you tell it how you want to.

Tsukaia: I know...but i want to give on.

Shadow: Fine...Kura do the disclaimer.

Kura: No, you're not my boss.

Tsukaia: Kura do it. I feel a headache coming on already...

Kura: Fine...Tsukaia does not own any of the Naruto characters. But she would love to own the Uchiha and Naruto.

Tsukaia: Whatever...please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kura appeared in the city of gods with Sakura and Sai. He was allowed there because after Sakura's birth he had a change of heart. Sakura's birth was his down fall because out of all his human reincarnations she was the only one to make him start caring about what happened to anyone and everyone.

"Kura, please don't scare them." Sakura whispered and Kura sighed burying his face in her hair breathing in her scent.

"I don't want him that close to you." He said walking through the city of white with them. "He likes you as more than a friend and I'm not giving you away yet." Sakura sighed softly and looked at Sai. He looked exhausted and wanted to be in a bed.

"Did you two have fun?" Sakura asked and Sai nodded while Kura chuckled. "How's your ass?" She asked Sai and he blushed. She giggled and blinked as there was a bright flash in front of them.

"Kura, how are you?" Someone asked after the bright flash. In front of them stood a man with long white hair, crystal blue eyes, and a soft smile on his full lips. "My love, how are you?" He asked taking Sakura and kissing her fully on the lips.

"I'm fine, lord Kami." Kura said and Sai giggled at his lover's sudden change in mood. Kami was the only one allowed to kiss Sakura on the mouth.

"I'm fine…how are you Kami?" Sakura asked and the man smiled.

"I'm great, I've been looking into your future all day and I would like it if up would hurry up and kill the girl." He said and she sighed.

"Soon, I promise." She said and he nodded hugging her. "Now, what do we have to speak about?" Kami fidgeted slightly and Sakura took note of it.

"Well you see, Kura and I made this deal the day you were born." He said and she raised an eyebrow. "You are immortal now." She blinked and pushed away from Kami roughly. She glared at the two males and they shrunk under the harsh glare. Kura whimpered in Sai's neck and nearly cried out when his mate stepped away from him over to Sakura.

"Call it off now." Sakura demanded and they flinched. "I'm not going to sit here and watch them die and I live forever. It's not happening." She said stubbornly and Sai calmly looked at his mate. It took Kura a minute to realize that his mate was human and was going to die eventually leaving him alone again.

Kura turned to Kami and started speaking in another language frantically. Kami blinked and looked at Sakura and Sai then back at Kura nodding. Kura couldn't lose both Sakura and Sai, it would kill him mentally and emotionally; effectively reverting him back to his old self. And Kami didn't want a careless and reckless Kura again ever.

"I can't go back on a deal so here's the new deal." Kami said and Sakura waited patiently for him to continue. "I'll make those that are close to you immortal. No, I can't do that, okay when you move into the mountain home; those that are with you become immortal."

"What about Gaara?" She asked and Kami smiled hugely and Kura chuckled.

"Gaara's already immortal. His father is actually in the city right now." Kami said and Kura pulled Sai back in to his arms and held him there. Kami reached out hesitantly for Sakura and she threw herself in his arms.

"I'm fine with this deal." She said and Kami sighed happily. "Now, who's Gaara's father?"

"Please don't mention my son's name." A voice said and a soft flash of blood red happened in front of them. Sakura blinked at the handsome man. He had long hair the same color as Gaara's, sea foam green eyes that had such sadness and longing in them that Sakura felt her heart lurch in her chest. "It's a pleasure to meet the lovely lady of the city." He said bowing slightly and Sakura would have blushed if his voice wasn't sad. "I'm Jashin, god of death, sacrifice and blood."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jashin and please call me Sakura." She said and he nodded. "Kura, go let Sai rest." Kura nodded and disappeared with his sleepy mate. "Kami, go play with someone's future." He pouted but did as he was told. Sakura stood there and looked at Jashin.

"Do you need anything?" He asked and she shook her head and continued to stare at him. "Anything you would like to know?" He asked and she nodded.

"What exactly did you sacrifice for Gaara?" She asked and he sighed. He knew the question was coming up and so were two more after he answered this one.

"You can say I sacrificed my very existence." He said sighing and sitting down on the ground. Sakura sat too and waited for him to continue. "Gaara's my only child and I do just about everything for him. His mother left, when she was still pregnant with him, for the Kazekage. I was upset but I suppose I deserved it. She always said I never loved her because I was always busy with keeping the death toll in check. I almost exposed myself when they put Shukaku inside her and into my unborn child." He explained and Sakura knew it was against the rules of gods to expose your powers in the mortal world. "I was angry that she let it happen. She let them put the demon in her saying that the child itself was already a demon's spawn and if it died she didn't care.

"If it wasn't for Shukaku, Gaara would be dead. I convinced Shukaku not to kill my child but in exchange I wasn't allowed near the child. I've almost died four times from the pain of not being able to go near him. Kami has had to pull me from my dark places so many times that even he has lost count. My very existence is still on the line."

Sakura got up and sat in his lap and he hugged her breathing in her scent. He sighed as he smelled his son on her too and it was easing the pain in his chest.

"How much blood have you spilled for him?" She asked softly and he sighed.

"So much that it isn't even imaginable." He said and she looked up at him. "So much that I'm afraid he would hate me for it. So many people have hurt him and got away with it."

Sakura rubbed her thumb under his eyes and wiped away his tears. She knew that he need someone to talk to and they would actually listen to him.

"How many people have you killed for him?" She asked softly and he sobbed this time. He didn't even want to talk about that; it was so many that there was no way to keep count. Sakura rubbed his back softly as he hugged her tighter.

"It's so many that I didn't even try to keep count." He said between sobs. "I feel like I let him down some kind of way. I failed to be there for him."

"You didn't fail." Someone said behind them and Jashin jumped slightly at the sound of his son's voice. He slowly pulled away from Sakura and looked behind them.

Gaara stood there looking at them with interest. Sakura watched as the sadness turned to pure delight and the longing disappeared completely from Jashin's eyes. She giggled softly and got out of his lap and allowed him to pull Gaara into it.

Jashin buried his face in Gaara's neck and breathed in his scent as he hugged him tightly. Gaara sighed contently as Sakura walked off to explore her city. Jashin licked the length of Gaara's neck and pulled away to look at his son.

"You know I have to mark you." He said and Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Each god is required to mark their child or children." He said and Gaara blinked.

"What kind of mark are you leaving?" He asked and Jashin smiled leaning down and nudging Gaara's head to the side with his nose. Gaara tilted his head to the side giving his father perfect view of his tan neck. Jashin licked it again then bit right where his neck connected with his shoulder.

Gaara shuddered and relaxed into his father. Blood flowed from the wound into Jashin's mouth and down Gaara's shoulder. Once Jashin was satisfied he licked the wound and it started closing. It left Jashin teeth mark as a scar.

"There now you are permanently mine." Jashin said and Gaara sighed laying his head in his father's neck falling to sleep instantly. Jashin chuckled and disappeared with his son.

Sakura hummed softly as she looked around the large city in her underwear. It was a lovely place built with white marble and some places in black marble. It was beautiful in her opinion.

She came across a large white palace and blinked. This had to be where Kami lived, he was the only one that would go out the way and build something that big.

"Lovely isn't it?" Someone asked and Sakura jumped slightly. The sudden voice startled her. "Forgive me milady."

"It's quite alright." Sakura said looking at the beautiful man next to her. He had platinum blonde hair, green eyes and he was tall almost seven feet. He was dressed in a simple pair of cream pants. "I'm Sakura and you are?"

"Ai…" He said and she smiled at him. His name meant love and it was cute for him. "Well, I should get going. It was a pleasure meeting the lady of the city." He bowed slightly and Sakura smiled though it didn't reach her eyes.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too, Ai." She said and waved as he walked away. It really was nice meeting him but his eyes held such longing in it when he looked at the palace that she was forced to smile. She was going to have a long talk with Kami.

She walked up the stair and opened the door. They closed behind her and she walked through the castle. Kami's scent was everywhere and so was Ai's.

"Kami…" She called and he appeared in front of her. "You hurt him didn't you?" She asked and he looked confused at her.

"Hurt who?" He asked and she looked at him blankly.

"Ai…" She said and he flinched at the name. "What did you do?" She demanded and he sighed.

"I didn't do anything. He called it off when he fell in love with someone else." Kami said and Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Ai is the god of love. He falls in and out of love all the time, only staying with someone until someone else comes along." Kami explained and Sakura thought long and hard as Kami pulled her into his arms. "Sakura, I miss him so much." He whispered and she smiled. She could bet her life that Ai missed Kami as much as he missed Ai.

"I'll be back." She said and slipped out of his arms and out the front doors of the palace. Sakura walked through the streets and followed Ai's scent to a park. She walked up to him and smiled brightly. "I have a surprise for you." She said and he blinked and tears fell from his eyes.

"I want my Kami back." He said and she smiled taking his hand. She pulled him through the city's streets until she came to Kami's palace. She opened the doors and walked in with Ai.

Kami stood there in shock as Sakura walked up to him with Ai. He hadn't seen Ai in almost two years and the blonde man still had the same affect on him. His heart beat faster, his breath quickened and he blushed.

"Now, Ai, I know you missed Kami as much as he missed you." Sakura said and they both blinked. "You love him more than anyone else that you ever meet and hate that you fell for someone else. If you hurt him again, I will put you in a place that you will hate." Sakura said and Ai nodded. She reached her hand out for Kami and he took it. Now Ai and Kami stood in front of each other.

Kami was shorter than Ai by a head and he had to look up at him just to make eye contact. Sakura smiled as Ai captured Kami's lips against his; passionately kissing him. Kami wrapped his arms around Ai's neck and Ai wrapped his arms around Kami's waist lifting him off the ground. Kami wrapped his legs around Ai's waist and ran his fingers through Ai's long hair.

Sakura giggled softly as she left the palace giving them their much needed privacy. She walked the city humming and looking at things. Kura appeared next to her and she smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked and she nodded. "Did you enjoy your time in the gods' city?" She nodded and hugged him.

"Did you know Kami hasn't been with anyone in two years?" She asked and he nodded.

"He still caught up on Ai." He said and she giggled. "What did you do?"

"Nothing special but made him happy; I did threaten Ai." She said and Kura chuckled making them appear in Sakura's room at home. She blinked noticing that there were two other guys on her bed.

"Art and Beauty; you recognized that while in the city." Kura said and she blinked looking at the blonde and red head. Deidara was holding Sasori close to his body and looking at her with bright eyes.

"Um…" She said and stepped away from Kura. She looked around the room and notice the kitten were sleep in her bed. Madara was sitting in a chair pouting and looking at her. "Kura, whose night is it tonight?" She asked and blinked and two unfamiliar colors appeared on her.

"You've became Jashin's lover." He said and she raised an eyebrow. "And Ai's also, I can't leave you there for less than an hour without you making new lovers."

"How many is it now?" She asked going along with his little game. "Ten, twenty, or more?" She asked and he chuckled as a chakra overwhelmed the room, suffocating all the people in the room except Sakura, Kura and the person it was coming from.

"I have to say at the most twenty." Kura said casually like nothing happened. "It could be more. You've done a lot of traveling."

"True, so true, maybe we could bring a few over to meet my boys." She said hopefully and Kura nodded. "We should do that tomorrow. Don't you think that would be a great idea, Tobi?" She asked turning to him and he just looked at her blankly.

"I don't care really." He said bluntly and the chakra disappeared and the aura in the room became scary calm. Sakura giggled and walked over to Madara straddled his hips. Kura twitched slightly, she had taken it too far now.

'I don't have any lovers. Kura would kill anyone that even touched me in the wrong way. There are only a few exceptions and you are not in those few.' She said in his mind and he pulled her closer into his body just to piss Kura off. 'He's lord of the demons. You don't want him angry.' Madara smirked and licked the length of Sakura's neck watching as Kura growled and stepped menacing over to them. 'Watch this…' She said and Kura paused sniffing the air then disappearing. Sakura giggled in Madara ear and slipped out of his arms and walked over to her dresser.

"Kura can't resist the smell or cries of his mate. It makes him forget about everything else except for me. He won't even remember he's angry at you." She said pulling her hair in a messy ponytail and climbing into bed. "Goodnight." She said falling asleep instantly.

"She has lovers?" Deidara asked and Madara shook his head. "Then what was that?"

"Them trying and succeeding in pissing me off, then Sakura taking Kura's game to far for his liking." Madara said and Sasori chuckled softly snuggling into his lover's chest.

"You're in for a long ride." Sasori said sleepy and Deidara lay down with Sasori between him and Sakura. "Maybe, he will let you have her." He said softly before drifting off to sleep. Deidara chuckled and fell asleep with his lover.


	5. Chapter 5

I know it has been forever sincei last posted but i have a valid excuse.

Graduation! My family kept me so busy that i didn't have time to even come up with a new chapter.

It's short but here you go. The next chapter will be the beach scene.

Enjoy and R&R

* * *

Chapter 5

Madara disappeared out the room and appeared in the white city. He stomped through the city until he came to a stop in front of a familiar palace. He stomped up the steps and into the palace. He navigated the familiar halls until he came to a set of double doors. He stomped through them and slammed them shut causing the two males in the room to stop what they were doing.

Kami sighed and sat up straddling Ai's waist. His chest was bare and his hair was a mess. Ai was like him but had red marks littering his chest.

"Yes, my little lover." Kami asked and Madara glared at him completely upset.

"Don't little lover me, I want my Sakura." He said and Kami sighed going back to what he was doing. "Her Kura won't let me hold her." He said pouting and Kami glanced at him.

"Didn't I promise you that you were going to have her." He asked going lower on Ai's body. Madara nodded and waited for Kami to speak again but he didn't because he took in Ai's ten inch cock. 'I keep my promises, Madara. Especially the ones made to my son.'

'But daddy, your Kura doesn't like me.' Madara whined and Ai moaned rather loudly as Kami sucked him.

'Yes, he does. Give him time to realize that he can't keep Sakura to himself.' Kami said and Madara stomped his foot childishly. Kami glared at him and Madara glared back. 'Go to your room and sit in there until I come in there.' He ordered and Madara stomped out of the room slamming the doors.

He sat in his room with his head buried in his pillow crying. He had fallen asleep because hours later his father came in the room and softly shook him awake. He looked at his daddy through sleep dazed eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry my little lover." Kami said and Madara rolled away from him and put his back towards him.

"He's more important to you than I am." He said and Kami looked at his son in shock. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Leave me alone." Kami stood to leave but instead he pulled off his clothes except his boxers and slide under the covers with his son. He pulled Madara into his body and held him there.

"You're more important to me than anyone else." Kami whispered in his son's ear and nibbled on it softly. 'I just needed him. I love him but I love you more.'

'Daddy, I'm happy that you're finally happy again.' Madara said turning in his dad's arms and snuggling in his chest. Kami smiled softly and hugged his son closer. 'You said that Kura did like me. So why won't he at least let me hold her.'

'Kura does like you but he's protective over Sakura. I'll convince Kura to let you at least hold her for now.' Kami said and Madara nodded entwining his legs with his dad's and drifting off to sleep.

Kami looked at his son. Many thought that Madara wasn't Kami's son because they looked nothing alike. But Kami could smell his blood running thickly through Madara's veins. Madara took after his human mother. Black hair, red eyes, features that belonged to one clan alone, he was an Uchiha. He had seen on many occasions, through the last eighty some years, where his black silky mane took on full streaks of white.

Madara was his only son and was spoiled rotten because of him. But Kami couldn't help it. Madara deserved everything because he when he was with his mother she would always hurt him. That was until Kami came and took him away. Madara didn't complain and was happy that Kami took him away.

Kami sighed softly as his mate came in the room and sat on the bed where Kami was.

'You love him more than me.' Ai said and Kami glared up at him. 'All I care about is that you love me. Your son will always come before me and I don't mind that.'

'I love you, Ai. When you left me I didn't allow anyone near me. Madara even tried getting me with someone else but I wouldn't allow it. He was angry at you for the longest until I told him that it wasn't your fault.'

'I'm sorry, I promise never to leave you again.' He said and Kami looked at him with sleep hazed eyes. Kami knew that gods couldn't break promises so he knew Ai was telling the truth. 'Sleep love.' Kami fell asleep easily and Ai lay next to him and slept with the two.

Madara woke up the next morning to the feeling of his Sakura panicking. He sat up groggily and shifted out of his father's arms and into Sakura's room. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Sakura was wrapped around him in seconds and sighing in relief.

"Where were you? Tsunade would have my head if she knew you weren't here." She said and blinked as she smelled Kami and Ai on him.

'I was at home with my dad.' He said and she looked at him with wide eyes.

'Kami's your dad?' She asked and he nodded. 'That's who I went to see last night. Why did you go home last night?'

'I went to yell at daddy for not telling me that I was going to have a challenge ahead of me to get what I want.' He said and Sakura nodded sliding off of him and heading to her bathroom. Madara disappeared again and curled back up in his daddy's arms.

Sakura came out the bathroom an hour later wrapped in a towel. She walked into her closet and came back out in a red swimsuit. It was a bikini top with boy shorts.

"We're going to the beach today." She said and they looked at her. "Do you like this one?" Deidara stuck his tongue out disapproving and Sasori shook his head while the kittens meow their disapproval. Sakura disappeared into the closet again and came out in an olive green top and earth brown boy shorts. They shook their heads again.

'Kura put me on something sexy with Madara's colors.' She said going into the closet. She came back out in a two piece. The top was black with a dark blue trim and the boy shorts were blue with a black trim. On the right breast was Kami's symbol, a white dragon. They watched in amazement as the dragon moved and wrapped around her back half way then dived diagonally and wrapped around her waist then rested there looking at them with a glare.

"I like this one." Deidara said and Sasori nodded. "Who's dragon?"

"I don't belong to anyone." The dragon said and they looked at it with wide eyes. "Little Kura is queen of the dragons."

"Okay, what do you want for breakfast?" She asked and Sasori slipped out of Deidara's arms.

"Waffles…" He said and Sakura's eyes sparkled. She was now in black lace underwear with the white dragon still on her. She grabbed Sasori's arm and pulled him to the kitchen.

Sasori watched as Sakura took out things needed and got the batter ready. Her dragon uncoiled from around her and started coiling around Sasori.

"You've found your master, Ensue." She said and the dragon continued to coil around Sasori playfully. Sasori giggled at the dragon's playful coiling. "Treat him good Sasori." She said and he nodded letting his fingers glide over the coiling body.

Sakura got breakfast on the table for the people in her house but she cooked something else for the kittens. They had bacon and grits because the waffles were too big.

Kura appeared in the kitchen with Sai and sat at the table. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi walked in the front door and took a seat. Hinata came in the kitchen with Itachi's arms wrapped around her waist. Konan stumbled into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. Deidara joined Sasori at the table.

"You may eat now." She said and they dug in. She ate a bowl of fruit and watched them devour the food. Once they finished they sat there chatting and the kittens moved about the kitchen.

Deidara was enchanted by the dragon curling around his mate. It was a beautiful creature. Sakura watched everyone interact with each other and was quite surprised they were getting along so well. Madara appeared in the kitchen with Gaara, who was pouting.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow. Madara sighed as Gaara walked over to Sakura and stood next to her with his arms folded and pouting.

'Mad because I want let him stay with his daddy.' Madara said and Sakura looked at Gaara. 'They were on the verge of having sex and he started it.'

Sakura dropped the plate she was holding and gapped at Gaara. Kura chuckled and everyone looked at them as the plate clattered to the floor breaking.

'Daddy hasn't been with anyone in seventeen years and I don't like that.' Gaara said and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

'And having sex with him is a good way to help him?' Sakura asked and Gaara looked away from her.

'Yes then I was going to go find him someone. But he had come along and take me away leaving Daddy like he was.'

'That was wrong Madara and you know it.' Sakura said and he shrugged. "Kura, take him back so he can finish what he was doing." Sakura said and Gaara hugged and kissed her then stuck his tongue out at Madara as Kura grabbed his waist and they disappeared.

"I can't believe you're going to let him continue what he was doing." Madara said and she shrugged.

"I would have did it for you so it doesn't matter." She said and he smirked. "Anyway, we're going to the beach today." Hinata and Konan squealed happily before dashing off to their rooms. Sakura shook her head and looked down at her breakfast pouting.

"Here you go…" Sakura blinked as a plate of fruit was in front of her. She looked up to see who it was and she threw her arms around the person's neck and hugged them to death. "Good morning to you too." He said and hugged her back.

"I get a visit from Kami-chan so I'm happy now." She said and he chuckled.

"Mhm…Gaara-chan will be back in thirty minutes and Ai will probably roll out of bed in a few hours." He said reading her mind.

"Ugh! Don't do that." She said shoving him away and hopping off the sink. "I'm being very rude. This is Kami and yes that one."

"See you're doing it to. It's not fair." Kami whined and pouted.

"Oh hush…I can do it if I want to. You just can't."

Everyone looked at them. They were fighting like an old married couple. They were trying to figure out when Sakura came so comfortable with the king of the gods and how he wasn't on her for talking down to him.

"That's because I'm the queen. Now shut your thoughts before I shove them somewhere unpleasant." Sakura snapped and Kami kept pouting at her.

"So violent and aggressive…" Kami mumbled and Sakura blinked as two of the kittens changed back.

Kisame was behind Itachi in seconds hiding his naked body from unwanted eyes. Hidan stood in the kitchen in all his glory without a care in the world.

Two whistles resounded around the kitchen and everyone set their eyes on each person that did it.

"What? There's a sexy naked body in front of me." Naruto and Madara said at the same time. "And it's packing something big."

Sakura looked at Kami and he shrugged. It wasn't his fault his son love sexy men naked.

"He's been around you too long. For all I know you could have raped my poor baby." Sakura said and Kami blinked.

She did not just say that. She grinned and they both vanished. Madara was scarlet in the face from embarrassment and Sakura called him baby.

"You have been doing it with Kami!" Naruto yelled gapping at Madara and he went even redder in the face.

Sure he had had sex with his dad once or twice in the couple of years Ai was gone.

_You're lying to even yourself. It was more than once or twice._

His inner childish self mocked and his face went even redder than humanly possible.

"No, I didn't. He's my flipping dad you moron." Madara lied and Naruto glared at him.

He could smell a lie and he was telling a big one.

"You're lying." Naruto said deadpan and everyone knew then that he was lying. "Not about the dad part but definitely the sex part. So was it good?"

Madara was about to scream so instead he vanished with Naruto so he could tell him alone.

"Okay, we've reached an all new high. The Uchiha ancestor is the son of the king of the gods. Our little Kura-chan is the queen. Anyone else has any secrets they want us to know?" Kakashi asked and everyone shook their heads.

"I'm back!" Sakura said happily appearing in the kitchen with Kami and another guy. "This is Ai, god of love."

"Why is there a god sexy man standing in your kitchen naked?" Ai asked looking Hidan over then grunted as Kami punched him hard in the arm. "What was that for? I didn't promise I wouldn't look." He said defensively earning another punch in the arm. "Sakura's much nicer than you." He said stepping behind Sakura away from another punch.

"Kura please put them on something. Hey where did Naruto and Madara go?" Sakura asked and everyone shrugged. "Maybe they're off having…"

"Sakura, no we aren't." Naruto said reappearing in the kitchen with Madara. They were both blushing red. "There's not a naked guy in the kitchen anymore." Naruto said pouting. "I liked the view."

Sasuke and Kakashi growled and dragged Naruto out the house with him having a shit eating grin on his face.


End file.
